okmafandomcom-20200213-history
Spotlight: Bravo Delta
In the second OKMA Spotlight, we visit with Brandon Davis, founder of the rock band Bravo Delta. Founded in 2010 and currently based out of Las Vegas, Nevada, [[Bravo Delta|'Bravo Delta']] are poised to take over the rock landscape.. They are comprised of Brandon Davis on guitar and vocals, Andy Ingraham on guitar, Roman on bass, and rounded out by Brian Scott on drums. "Life is short and nothing's guaranteed." —Brandon Davis Brandon Davis discusses his past in the music music industry, Oklahoma ties, and their latest album Unbreakable. ---- Interview conducted by Matthew Wallace of the Oklahoma Music Archives. (Sept. 2, 2019) ---- Spotlight OKMA: Hey, man. How are you today? of Bravo Delta]] Brandon: Doing well man, thanks! How are you? OKMA: Doing good myself. Thank you for agreeing to be interviewed for our Spotlight. Brandon: For sure man! Thanks for having me. OKMA: Let's get things rolling. As you know, I've been a fan of your music for a while now. For those not familiar with your and your music, let's start off with introducing yourself. Brandon: Ok, well I'm Brandon Davis...singer/guitarist/songwriter for the Las Vegas based rock band Bravo Delta. For those not familiar, we have some Oklahoma ties. Our guitarist Andy Ingraham was born and raised in Tulsa and I lived in Tulsa from 2002 to 2010 as well. ]] OKMA: And you were previously in a few bands based here in Oklahoma as well, right? Brandon: Yeah, most notably My Solstice and before that a band named Wreckless Process. OKMA: How did you get your start writing and performing music? Brandon: While i was in arts programs throughout my schooling and my dad was in a band before & during my childhood... I didn't really start writing and performing my own original music until my early twenties. I was inspired by guys like Chris Cornell and Maynard James Keenan at that age and began finding my own style and process around that time. OKMA: Is that when you joined Wreckless Process? Brandon: I had been writing and playing for some time before Wreckless Process, but that was the first band I was in that recorded in a pro studio and toured. I learned a lot from my time in that band. OKMA: From there, your journey led you to your current band, Bravo Delta. How did that band get its start? ]] Brandon: So, after My Solstice disbanded in early 2010, I started writing and recording solo acoustic material under the name Bravo Delta, playing solo gigs in Oklahoma and the surrounding areas. In late 2010 I had the opportunity to work with Marcos Curiel from the band P.O.D. on a side project (The Accident Experiment) in Southern California... and moved there. When that project never took off, I focused my efforts on building Bravo Delta. At the time I was looking for members, I found out Andy Ingraham was moving from Tulsa to Los Angeles and knew I had to have him on board. Together, we began writing what would become the band's first EP, Sunset Wasteland, and released it in 2012. We played our first show at the Whisky a Go Go in Hollywood. OKMA: How did you fill out the rest of your roster? Brandon: In 2012, Andy and I moved to Las Vegas and continued building the band there. Believe it or not, we found our current drummer (Brain Scott) and bassist (Roman) via online ads. We ran some auditions, had some people in the room with us, and those two guys got the job and ended up being perfect fits for the band. We couldn't be happier with how that process turned out. “We had time to dive into each track, work on tones, and not settle or be rushed.” —Brandon Davis OKMA: Since your formation, you've released 2 EPs, the aforementioned Sunset Wasteland and 2013's Shutdown Sequence, and most recently your first full length album, Unbreakable, released this past February. What was the recording process like for that album and what were your inspirations behind writing it? '' Album Artwork]] Brandon: The writing process for Unbreakable was interesting, to say the least. On day one of starting to track drums, Brian (drummer) has his appendix burst and needs surgery. We then had several other setbacks that turned it into a three year process. We changed the strategy upon which we planned to release the songs, we changed the songs themselves, we had time to dive into each track, work on tones, and not settle or be rushed. It was nice. We came to the conclusion that we wanted to do a full length album, with intro/outros, tracks that lead into each other, instrumentals, etc.. You know, a well thought out piece of artwork that tells a story. It was a long process, but we're proud of what it turned out to be. “Unbreakable is definitely our sound." — Brandon Davis OKMA: I assume Brian has since made a full recovery? How long was it before he could get back behind the drums? Brandon: Oh yeah for sure, he's good. That was in 2016 i believe. It took a month or so and he was back hitting drums like an animal. haha OKMA: Since its release, how has Unbreakable been received? Brandon: Really well! Some great reviews, reception, and the title track single charted on the active rock radio charts, and continues to gain steam. OKMA: Has there been any major label interest? Is that something you would even consider? Brandon: We've had conversations with people from indie labels, but no majors. We're open to the right situation if it's a good fit, but we also won't settle. It's a different industry and time for music. There's a lot of things we can do independently, but to get to that next level some larger backing really helps. OKMA: How has the music on Unbreakable evolved from your first EP? Brandon: There's definitely a ton of growth there. There's more dynamics, better songwriting, and more creativity. Unbreakable is definitely "our sound". at The Shrine]]OKMA: You've been touring nationwide in support of the album and will be making a stop in Tulsa at The Shrine on September 10. What is the most memorable experience you've had while on tour? in tour van]] Brandon: Yeah we're excited to be back in OK! Well, this year I'd have to say cracking a radiator about 15 miles outside of Cheyenne, WY on our way to Denver for a show. We were stranded and had this amazing tow truck driver help us get into town and found a place that could replace the radiator in time for us to get to Denver for the show. Those guys were amazing. THEN, we get into Denver for the show, only to have the venue's entire PA literally explode during our line check. The venue's engineer throws together a backup mixer and gets us back up to perform the show. It was a hell of a day, but we had several GREAT people that went leaps and bounds for us, and for that we're grateful. OKMA: Other than touring and promotion in support of this album, what are your upcoming goals for the band over the next few years? Brandon: We're already writing and demo-tracking new ideas and experimenting with some different things. We'd like to release another album next year. More videos as well. OKMA: Awesome! So you are already hard at work on new music? If you could have any guest contributor you wanted on a song for your next album, who would you choose and why? was shredding with Mark Tremonti]] Brandon: I'd LOVE to work with Mark Tremonti or Myles Kennedy. Mark is one of my favorite guitarists and it would be so sick to see him and Andy shred. And Myles has such an insane vocal range and his songwriting is top notch. OKMA: Well, Brandon, I appreciate your time in doing this interview with us. One last question before we wrap this up. If you had one message to say to your fans, what would it be? Brandon: I appreciate you as well for taking the time with me! To fans I would first say thank you for listening and connecting with our music. And second, I'd say experience everything this life has to offer and be good to one another. Life is short and nothing's guaranteed. Media